


Ashes

by FireSlash



Series: Marvel's Dekuverse [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at suicide, BAMF Kaminari Denki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Shinsou Hitoshi, BAMF Tooru Hagakure, Balancer of the world, F/M, God Like Izuku, Izuku has the Phoenix Force, Izuku wants to make the world right, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Neutral Izuku Midoryia, OP Izuku, Pairing is decided by audience, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Trauma, vengeful Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSlash/pseuds/FireSlash
Summary: (AU!). "I watch this city burn. These dreams like ashes float away~" Shunned by society due to his lack of a quirk, Izuku is discovered by the ancient Phoenix Force, a near omnipotent being capable of defeating even the strongest of heroes. Tired of a world filled with false hope, he desires to burn it all away. Will his flames be enough to cleanse the Earth?





	1. Divine Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to my third planned MHA/Marvel crossover that I have posted on FanFiction.net that I'm also doing here, this time starring the Phoenix Force. Before I begin, allow me to address some things. First off, Izuku will be immensely OP in this story, just like the Phoenix Force. Be prepared for that. Secondly, I'm not sure what I'm going to do in regards to pairings. On one had, I love adding romance to my fics. On the other hand, this one could easily work without a romance subplot. Should I pair Izuku with someone? You guys can decide in the reviews. Finally...actually, I don't really have much to say.
> 
> Now, with all that out of the way, review and enjoy :-).

_"There can be no rebirth without a dark night of the soul, a total annihilation of all that you believed in and thought that you were-" Hazrat Inayat Khan._

0000

"Not all men were born equal," no one knew this better than Izuku Midoriya. A young boy, all he wanted in life was to become a hero. In a world where eighty percent of the population are born with quirks, innate powers which manifest at a young age, heroes and villains can exist, making the boy's dream achievable. Kind and selfless, Izuku would've made a great hero, if it weren't for the fact he lacked a quirk. Being quirkless made him powerless according to others.

"M-mom? I can still be a hero right? I c-can still be like All Might, right?" Young Izuku Midoriya asked his mother the day after he was diagnosed as quirkless, tears streaming from his eyes. All the boy wanted was to become a hero like All Might, the current number one hero, but without a quirk, his dream seemed to be out of his reach. 'Please, please tell me you still believe in me…'

"Izuku, honey…" his mother, Inko Midoriya said, trying to stay strong for her child. Unfortunately, she couldn't, wrapping her baby in a hug and sobbing next to him. "I'm so sorry!"

'No mom...'

'Please stop!'

'You're supposed to tell me I can…'

'Stop it!'

When Izuku asked his question, he was looking for reassurance, a reminder that someone was still on his side, believing in him despite his lack of a quirk. What he got instead was a reminder that he was alone and if he wanted to chase his dream, he'll need to do it by himself.

And chase his dream he did. Knowing that he'll need to try twice as hard to become a hero compared to someone with a quirk, he did just that, strengthening his mind and body. He taught himself the basics on how to fight, studied things most kids wouldn't learn until they were adults, and kept detailed notes about every hero and villain he could find. Doing so allowed him to think of ways in which one could effectively use their quirk while also coming up with ways to render a quirk useless. Yes, even if he lacked a quirk, the boy still aimed to become a hero, his drive bigger than it's ever been. At least, that is, until THAT day…

0000

"All right, as you all know, you're all reaching the end of middle school," Izuku's teacher middle school teacher stated. "Now's the time you all think about your futures. Eh, who am I kidding? All of you are planning on becoming heroes, correct?"

Upon hearing this, most of the kids in his class cheered as they began to show off their quirks. Izuku simply smiled alongside them.

"Hey teach, don't lump me into the same category as these crappy side characters," a boy with ash blonde hair scoffed. "I'm off to be the best damn hero you've ever seen."

Ah yes, Katsuki Bakugou, a boy famous throughout Izuku's middle school. With never failing determination and the ability to create explosions from his hands, Katsuki was without a doubt the most eligible student in this school to become a future hero. That isn't to say the boy wasn't without faults though. With immense power comes immense arrogance, the boy looking down on everyone else as he believes them to be worthless, quirkless Izuku especially. In addition, he had a fiery temper and was quite violent. If he perhaps learned how to control his emotions and became a bit more humble, then Izuku would say that he completely deserves to be a hero.

"Ah, right, you're applying to U.A correct?" His teacher asked the boy, surprising most of his classmates. U.A Academy was considered to be the best hero development school in Japan. The chances of anyone getting in was slim, yet this didn't seem to faze Katsuki, the boy having a smirk on his face.

"Damn right I am, I even aced the mock test!"

At this point, Izuku tuned his bully out, not really wanting to hear him brag. Eventually, the topic was changed, though looking back, Izuku would rather continue hearing Katsuki brag than experience what was about to happen.

"Izuku, aren't you applying to U.A as well?"

All eyes now on him, the boy mentally groaned as he knew what was going to happen next. 'Crap.'

"Really? Isn't he quirkless? How does he possibly think he can get into U.A?" One of his classmates asked as everyone laughed at the quirkless boy. He hated how everyone mocked him just because he lacked something they had. It didn't make him any less worthy, did it?

Thankfully, he didn't have to listen to his classmates for long, the bell ringing a few minutes later. Glad that the day was over, the boy began to pack his things, only for someone to swipe one of his notebooks.

"The fuck is this?" Katsuki asked out loud, making his victim nervously eye him as he had no idea what was going to happen. "Hm…'Hero Analysis for the future?' You really think this is going to help you?"

In the background, two boys snickered, them being followers of Katsuki despite the fact he simply saw them as extras.

"K-kacchan," Izuku weakly said, referring to the nickname he gave the boy back when they were childhood friends. That book was his pride and joy, composed of years of work. "P-please give it back."

Ignoring the boy's pleas, Katsuki gave him a devilish smirk. "Listen here Deku, you should just give up trying to be a hero. You're fucking quirkless. You can't be a hero without power."

Hearing this, Izuku secretly clenched his fist, unable to make eye contact with the other boy. He wanted to tell Katsuki that anyone could make a difference, no matter if they had unstable quirks or lacked one, but he couldn't. Katsuki intimidated him to no end.

*BOOM!*

Looking up, Izuku noticed that Katsuki had activated his quirk to burn his notebook before tossing it out a window. Not wanting to lose it, he stuck his head out of the window, desperately trying to see if he could find where it fell.

"Like I said, no amount of research is going to cover up your flaws," Katsuki told him as he continued searching. "Just give up. You know, if you really want to be a hero, you should just go jump off a building and hope you get a quirk in your next life."

Horrified at what he just heard, Izuku began glaring at his bully and was prepared to tell him off, only to back down when he noticed several small explosions coming from his palm.

"Got something to say? Tch, you can't even defend yourself. Whatever, I'm done here."

Watching the boys leave, Izuku clenched his fist, trying to hold back tears. He wasn't going to let Katsuki hold him back from his dream.

0000

After his encounter with Katsuki, the boy went searching for his book, finding it inside the school's fishpond. Shooing the curious sea creatures away, the boy was glad to see that despite it having been burned and then drenched, the book was all right. He then began walking home, only to be attacked by a sludge villain who wanted to use his body to evade the hero chasing him. Being absorbed into his body, Izuku passed out, but not before he saw his idol All Might take out the bad guy. Making sure he was ok, All Might then left the scene only to discover Izuku was clenching himself on the hero's leg, desperately wanting to ask his hero if he could become like him even without a quirk, wanting some reassurance that his dream could be accomplished. This led All Might dropping Izuku off on a building, leading the aspiring hero to discover a dark secret about his idol. After a battle with a supervillain, the amount of time All Might could use his powers for became limited, decreasing as the years went by. Nowadays, he can only use them for about three hours before reverting into a shell of himself. It was then Izuku asked his question.

"Can you become a hero without a quirk?" All Might asked, repeating Izuku's question. "As you know, quirks aren't everything when it comes to being a hero…"

'Yes!' Izuku's eyes widened in glee, believing to already know what All Might was going to say. He was going to say that even though quirks make it easier to be a hero, they aren't needed, before repeating one of his catchphrases: anyone can be a hero.

"But not having a quirk? No, I don't think you can become a hero."

'What?' At this moment, Izuku could hear his heart shattering into millions of pieces. The man he practically worshipped more than anything, the man who was known to always spread hope not matter the situation, the man he wanted to be, effectively told him what everyone else did. He was worthless.

"It's nice to dream kid, but you also need to be realistic."

'I'm so sorry!' His mother's voice echoed in his head as All Might continued talking.

'No…'

"If you really want to help out, try becoming a police officer. Sure, they're constantly ridiculed for being less effective than heroes, but you'll still be helping others."

'Like I said, no amount of research is going to cover up your flaws. Just give up.' He could practically see Katsuki laughing at him right now.

'Why? Why does no one believe in me? Does being quirkless really make you useless?'

All Might then said something about how he could leave the building before ditching him, but Izuku couldn't care less. Everything said about him came flooding back, about how he couldn't do anything without a quirk. Normally, he would've ignored those thoughts and go on his merry way, but after hearing the exact same thing come out of All Might's mouth, he couldn't no more. All the taunts, all the bullying, everything he went through: they all held some truth, it only took All Might to make him realize this.

'Fine world, you win. I won't become a hero. Happy?'

'You know, if you really want to be a hero, you should just go jump off a building and hope you get a quirk in your next life.'

'You know, maybe he's right…'

0000

It was now nighttime and Izuku had just made his way to the top of the building where his dreams were crushed, having gotten back up via fire escape. With his drive for living effectively killed, he was going to remove himself from the cruel world he called home. Perhaps in another universe Izuku would've followed the huge explosion that occurred after he left the building and would've found something to motivate him to keep going, but in this one, he simply ignored it, not having any reason to check it out. He only cared about killing himself now, nothing else mattered.

'Well, I'm here. Let's do this…'

Deciding to get his death over with as soon as possible, Izuku closed his eyes before falling off the building, ready to accept the sweet embrace of death…

0000

No one knows how the universe was made, mankind still not having figured out the answer. The truth is, the creation of the universe and the existence of all its major aspects such as time and space are all due to cosmic entities. Eternity, Death, Order, Chaos… each are controlled by a certain entity, all working together to balance the universe. Though these cosmic entities are extremely powerful, there is one far above their collected might: the Phoenix Force. The avatar of life and passion, the force of rebirth and reformation, the Phoenix Force has one characteristic it's brethren don't: it is multiversal. Unknown to those who aren't a cosmic entity, different universes exist, each with their own Eternity, Death, Master Order, Lord Chaos, etc. This isn't the case with The Phoenix Force. Only one exists, it traveling though the different universes to do its job. What's the purpose of the Phoenix Force? Simply put, it is in charge of creating universes in addition to destroying any universe that has ran its course. Instead of destroying, sometimes it'll reform a universe, causing it to change from what it once was.

It should be noted that if the Phoenix Force desires to visit certain planets, it would require a host to do so. Being an immensely powerful being, its sheer presence can cause the death of an entire planet, something which could serve as an inconvenience to the Phoenix Force. A host would allow it to walk among the masses without them seeing its true form. The Phoenix Force determines the host it uses, anyone else who tries to claim its power would be killed instantly.

Currently, the Phoenix Force was watching Universe 173 (aka: this universe) and has decided it was in need of reformation. Knowing what it must do, the cosmic entity prepared to gather its host, this being one of the instances where it needs one…

0000

When Izuku closed his eyes and fell, he expected to feel a flash of pain before drifting into the afterlife. What that didn't happen, the boy began questioning why this was. He knew the building he chose was tall, but free falling down it should take at most three seconds. It's been way longer than that at this point. Wondering why he hasn't hit the ground yet, the boy decided to open his eyes, only to be greeted with darkness.

"What's going on?" He asked himself as he continued to look around. "Am I dead?"

Curiosity and nervousness taking over, the boy stood up, surprised to see he could still feel his limbs. "Ok, so I'm not dead…"

Continuously glancing into the dark void, the boy decided to walk around. Looking down, he was surprised to see he was walking on nothing. Stomping his foot, the boy swore he was walking on some sort of surface, but his eyes were telling him nothing was there. "Weird…"

Shaking his head, he continued moving forwards. For a while, the only thing he could see was the darkness surrounding him, but soon, his eyes caught a glimpse at a small light. Making his way towards it, he was surprised to see the source of the light was a small ember.

" **Izuku Midoriya** ," a thunderous voice said, startling the boy. " **I've been waiting for you…** "

Nervous and curious, Izuku wanted answers. "Who said that?"

" **I have**."

Turning around, Izuku couldn't find the source of the voice. The only visible thing he could see in the dark abyss he found himself in was the tiny flame in front of him "W-who are you?"

" **Who am I? I am that who has existed before creation. I am that who is responsible for bringing life or death to a universe. I am the ultimate judge, jury, and executioner. I am…** " Just then, the tiny ember began dancing before exploding in size, causing Izuku to cover his eyes with his arms. When he finally removed them, he was surprised to see a large bird covered in fire staring at him. " **The Phoenix Force!** "

At this moment, the boy could only look at the bird, so many thoughts racing around in his head. He was supposed to be dead, but he wasn't. Instead, he was talking to a large bird which was claiming to be some sort of God. "...What?"

" **It is as I said** ," The Phoenix Force said. " **But enough about that. There is a reason I have gathered you here**."

"There is?" Izuku asked, wondering what a cosmic entity wanted with him.

" **Yes. Your universe has strayed on a path which it was never meant to. Continuing down said path will only cause me to have to destroy it.** "

"D-d-destroy it?"

" **Do not worry, for not all hope is lost. Your universe can still be reformed for it can be steered into the right direction**."

"So how can my universe get back on track?"

" **To do so, your world must want to reform. Reforming the world is a job my host undertakes. If they are successful, then I leave their universe alone. Otherwise, you already know what must be done. This is where you come in. Izuku Midoriya, you have been chosen to become my next host.** "

Upon hearing this, Izuku could have sworn his body stopped working for a split second. "What?"

" **You have been chosen to be the one in charge of reforming society**."

"B-but why me?" The boy asked. "I don't even have a quirk."

" **A quirk does not matter in this instance. Your universe is only one of the few where such a thing exists. I've have billions of hosts who lack any sort of power and some of them have been my most successful to date**."

Izuku felt his heart speed up in pride. The Phoenix Force chose him even though he didn't have a quirk. That was more than a reason to feel proud. "So how would I go about reforming my universe?"

" **Simple, find the root of society's problems and shatter it. In your case, it's quirks and the heroes it has brought up**."

"The heroes?"

" **Yes. Have you noticed that most of the heroes in your world are after money and fame? How they hog the spotlight after defeating crime?** "

Taking in what the Phoenix Force was saying, Izuku realized it was right. Most of the heroes he's followed always loved being in the spotlight and all of them had amazing quirks to help them.

" **When this universe was created, heroes were supposed to be something different, but somewhere along the lines, their initial design was ruined, giving you the ones you have today. As such, I need you to destroy the hero society and revert it back to its intended form. Otherwise, I'll have to consider your world 'unstable' and remove it from existence. Having heard my story, will you take my power and reform your universe? Or will you deny taking such responsibility? Doing so will force me to send you to the afterlife. What will it be?** "

Once the Phoenix Force was finished speaking, Izuku began thinking about his options. On one hand, he had (although recently) learned how toxic the hero society was. To become a hero, all you needed was a quirk. What about having the drive to save others? Apparently, keeping an image was more important. Even All Might fell in this category. He always raved on about how anyone could become a hero, but when presented with a challenge (the challenge being if his advice could apply to those with a lack of a quirk), he backed down. If he didn't believe in his own message, why spread it? There was also the fact Katsuki would most definitely become a hero. It didn't matter how many people he made miserable, he had a flashy quirk and that's what matters in the end.

'...I'm not going to let the world continue the way it is. I can no longer watch as those who deserve to be heroes get shot down due to their lack of a useful quirk. The strong will no longer pick on the weak, that's a promise!' Looking at the Phoenix Force, the boy gave his answer. "I'll do it! I'll carry out your will."

" **Excellent. Izuku Midoriya, you will now have my power, the power of the strongest being in the universe! Take it and use it to reform your universe!** " Without warning, the Phoenix Force lunged at its host, entering his body. Doing so caused the boy immense pain, making him drop and clench his eyes shut. Eventually, his body couldn't take it anyone, Izuku drifting into a state of unconsciousness.

0000

The next time Izuku opened his eyes, he found himself on his back, staring upwards at a familiar looking building.

'That's the building I jumped off of, which means I'm at the bottom. But wait, why am I not dead?'

Shaking his head, he stood up and checked his body, surprised to see he didn't have any broken bones on him. 'What…'

Blinking, he began clenching his head, an immense jolt of pain flaring up inside his head without warning. A second later, the memories of his encounter with the Phoenix Force shot through his head along with so much more. Mastery of his powers and knowledge on everything that had to do with his universe also coursed through his head, surprising the boy. When the Phoenix Force said the boy would have all of its abilities, it wasn't kidding. Glancing at his hands, he summoned two small fireballs and watched them dance. He now knew his purpose. No longer was he going to try and become a hero. He was going to be something bigger: a God.

"I hope you're ready world," Izuku said, staring at the night sky. "Because here comes the Phoenix…"


	2. Gathering Prophets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to the next chapter of Ashes. First off, I want to thank everyone who's read this story. I'm glad to see a lot of you are entertained by this fic :-). Secondly, the question from the last chapter still remains: who should I pair Izuku with? Should i even pair him at all? Let me know in the reviews. Finally, you'll notice Izuku is a lot more confident now. That's because he was given cosmic awareness and full access to the Phoenix Force's power (in case that wasn't clear already).
> 
> Now that I said all I wanted to, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

Upon gaining the powers of the Phoenix Force, Izuku seemingly disappeared from the world; no trace of his existence being recovered after that fateful night. When Inko went to wake up her son the next day, she noticed he wasn't in bed. Immediately panicking, she wasted no time, trying to call her son to see if he perhaps left for school early. When he didn't pick up, she then went to the police station and begged them to find her precious baby. After a month of searching, Izuku was legally declared missing, something which crushed the mother. Thankfully, the police promised the woman they wouldn't give up until they find him or gain proof that he somehow perished, a promise they've kept for ten months and counting.

What they didn't know was the boy was actively avoiding them. When Izuku accepted becoming the Phoenix Force's newest host, he knew he would need to cut himself off from the life he once lived. Though he'll miss his mother, removing himself from his old life was necessary if he was to reform the world. No longer will the shackles of society bind him; he would rise and free humanity from its prison. And once he does, he'll reunite himself with his mother in a world where all was as it was meant to be.

However, for him to officially reform the world, nearly everyone living in said world needs to want the reformation to happen, otherwise the attempt would be deemed invalid. The point of the reformation was for Izuku to get everyone to admit the current method of doing things was unjust. Simply forcing a reformation to happen either via intimidation or brainwashing wouldn't prove anything.

Having realized this, the boy knew he was going to need others by his side. After all, what good was a God without their prophets? In nearly every big religion, the will of their God was spread by the prophets hand selected by the divine being. As for his prophets, they would serve as proof of the cruel nature of society. He would help them get through such hurdles and in turn, they'll be the ones convincing those who initially reject his goal to join his cause.

For the next ten months, Izuku began gathering his prophets, making sure to select the best candidates from the seven billion plus people currently living in the world. Eventually, he found the perfect batch, though he'll only be meeting two of them during the ten month period. As for the other three, he'll be waiting until the time was right to save them from their inner demons...

0000

If asked, those who knew Tooru Hagakure would describe her as a sweet, bubbly, and easygoing girl. Compared to most her age, she hardly ever seemed to get upset and had no issues bouncing back up from a failure. In addition, she was always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need, wanting to become a hero in the future. Why? Well, she had two reasons, her primary one being simply due her desire to help others.

Her other reason however would seem shallow to others, a reason she kept a secret. Her second biggest motivation for becoming a hero was because she wanted to be noticed. To outsiders, her reasoning would simply make her like most of the other heroes in existence: attention hogs. But when one realizes what her quirk is, they cannot help but understand why she wants attention. Her quirk, invisibility, makes it so that she's invisible twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Unlike everyone around her, she's never had the luxury of receiving attention. After all, how could she if no one could even see her? To the world, she was simply a pair of floating cloths. She's longed for someone to finally make direct eye contact with her, to be able to give someone a hug without them over or underestimating her height, and for the day the cute boys in her class would finally give her the time of day.

Unfortunately, all everyone saw was an invisible girl, not caring that there was more to Toru than her quirk. If she was being honest, she'd rather be quirkless than be permanently invisible. It's funny, a girl who wants to be a hero also wants to be quirkless, but in her case, at least being quirkless would allow others to see her. Heck, the last time she could even look at herself in the mirror was before she got her quirk…

'Whatever, it's not like I'll ever be visible,' the girl would always think to herself whenever she found herself being brought down by her lack of visibility. 'I just gotta make the most of what I have…'

To be honest, she expected to be invisible for the rest of her life, but that was until she met him…

It was an ordinary day and Toru had just finished school. She was her way home when she received a text message from her parents saying they wouldn't be home until late at night. Not wanting to be alone in her house, the girl decided to go to the nearby park to unwind for a bit. With the U.A's entrance exam being ten months away, Tooru has been studying nonstop, developing ways to negate her quirk's relatively passive nature. Not having any other abilities, she had to take martial arts classes, causing the amount of times she could relax to shorten significantly.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, the invisible girl began drifting to dreamland, allowing her thoughts to flow wild. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she was soon awoken from her daydream by a male voice asking her a question.

"Sorry, but could you repeat that?" Tooru asked the boy before chuckling nervously, not having heard his question due to her tuning everything out. It was amazing she was even able to notice him.

"Sure, no problem," the boy said, flashing her a friendly smile. Taking a good look at the boy, she couldn't help but feel as if she's seen him somewhere before. Even more surprising was that she could've sworn he was making eye contact with her. "I asked if the seat next to you was taken."

"No, go ahead, you can sit down."

"Thanks." Flashing her another smile, he sat down next to her. For a while, the two middle-schoolers simply did their own thing, the boy seemingly deep in thought while Toru allowed her mind to run wild. Eventually, the boy decided to end their awkward silence.

"Alright, I was originally going to start with some small talk, but I remembered how awkward I am, so I'm just going to cut to the chase here," the boy said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I know who you are Tooru Hagakure and I know a lot about you. I know your quirk keeps you permanently invisible and that's one of your motives to become a hero. You want to be noticed."

Tooru's body immediately became rigged upon hearing this. She only just met this boy and yet he somehow knew her biggest secret. "W-what the hell? Are you a stalker?"

"No," the boy said, giving her a small smile. "I'm just someone who knows a little too much about the world he lives in. But enough about that, I need to tell you something important. Your desire to become a hero will take you far. You'll do many great things and save many people. You'll be fighting for the right reasons, and that'll make you one of the best heroes to ever exist. However, I really hate to say this, but your desire to be noticed will be largely unfulfilled. Despite the amazing work you'll do, no one will really pay attention to you. To the world, your quirk isn't flashy enough to garner attention. There will be other heroes-no, scumbags- who'll upstage you in popularity simply due to them having a more notable quirk. You're someone I know will become one of the perfect examples of what it means to be a hero so I don't want your one dream to end up unfulfilled. As such, I'm willing to help you."

After having that bombshell dropped on her, Tooru honestly didn't know whether to be proud at the fact the boy said she'll be a great hero or to be insulted that he said she'll never be noticed. The boy being a complete stranger doesn't do either side any favors. However, there was one thing he said that she really honed in on compared to the rest of his speech. "...You can help me? How?"

"Your quirk makes you permanently invisible. What if I said I could make it so that this wasn't the case? That instead of always being invisible, you could choose whether to be visible or not? Maybe I could even give you an extra power or two to help you stand out more…"

"T-that's impossible," the girl told him, not believing what she was hearing. How could he make such a bold claim without laughing? "A-are you making fun of me?"

"Trust me when I say I'm not. Also, you'd be surprised at what I can do."

"...If I go through with this, what's the catch?" She still didn't know whether to believe him, his claims were some of the boldest she's ever heard, but if he really did have the means of making her visible, she wanted to know how much it'll cost. Being visible was something she desperately wanted, and this stranger was claiming to have the ability to make her dream a reality. At the same time, she was a smart girl, she knew this boy could simply be manipulating her, preying on her insecurities. Yet, if there really was a chance she could finally be noticed, she needed to be open minded. After all, what if he was telling her the truth?

"The cost?" the boy asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I don't want anything in return. Just promise that you'll use these gifts to become the best hero you can be."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"That can't be it. You're offering me a once in a lifetime opportunity! There's no way you're handing it out for free…"

"I swear, I want nothing from you besides what I said. So, do you accept?"

"...I-I need to think about it…" Tooru admitted, still not sure whether to trust this boy or not.

"No worries. I didn't expect you to make a decision right now," the boy said before standing up. "I'll give you two days to decide but I do ask you keep our meeting a secret. Meet me here at the same bench, same time. It was nice speaking to you, but I'm pretty sure you've got other things to do, so I'll leave you be for now. Get home safe Hagakure."

Watching the boy walk away, Tooru continued to think about his offer, only to realize something important. "Hey! I never got your name!"

Turning around, the boy gave her a small smile as the sun began to set. "It's Izuku."

Not mentioning his last name, Izuku left the park, leaving Tooru to her own thoughts.

0000

Time flew by for the invisible girl as she thought over Izuku's offer. Everything about the entire situation seemed extremely suspicious. They only met and he was offering to help her overcome her greatest struggle. What's to say he's not lying? He could be trying to kidnap her…

Such rationale should've steered Tooru away from going back to the park, but something inside her told her Izuku could be trusted. The tone of voice he used and his facial expressions made him look genuine about his offer. Of course he could be acting, but her ability to detect liars and actors was powerful, and it didn't seem like he was acting. Being desperate prevented her from listening to reasoning as well.

'Ok, I'll go, but I'll be on high alert so I can disarm him if he tries something.' This thought being what she was using to justify her otherwise horrible choice, the girl made her way to the park. Much to her surprise, Izuku was right where he said he would be, sitting down on the bench they first met. 'Well, at least I can say he didn't prank me...yet.'

"Hey Hagakure," Izuku said, waving at the girl as she walked towards him. "Did you get time to think about what I said?"

"I did…" Tooru admitted, doing her best to strengthen her nerves. "And I'll probably regret my decision, but I've decided to accept your offer."

Hearing her response, Izuku couldn't help but smile. Even though he knew her answer long before she said it, hearing it come out of her mouth was relieving. His cosmic awareness allowed him to see the future, but something unexpected could've happened, causing reality to go down another path, one different from the one he saw.

"Cool, just give me a second." With the wave of his hand, Izuku summoned a rectangular shaped portal. Normally he wouldn't do so in such an open area, but he knew no one was around, using his vast telepathic powers to scope the park for nearby people and security cameras, thankfully detecting none. Giving the somewhat shocked girl a soft smile, he motioned for her to enter. "After you."

0000

Hesitant at first, Tooru entered the portal and was greeted by the sight of an orange room about the size of a small apartment. Looking around, she noticed the room was barren of any objects and furniture other than the king sized bed right smack in the middle of the place and the small work desk pressed against the wall opposite of the portal's entrance.

"Sorry if it's a bit crowded in here," Izuku bashfully told the invisible girl as he watched her check out his room. "I'm still adjusting its size."

"Uh, what is this place?"

"It's a small demiplane I made to give myself shelter," Izuku nonchalantly said, causing the girl to look at him in confusion. "A demiplane is basically a small dimension disconnected from reality."

Hearing his explanation caused Tooru s eyes to widen. Creating dimensions was certainly a powerful ability, no matter its size. "So your quirk allows you to create these 'demiplanes?'"

"Actually, I don't have a quirk," Izuku admitted. "I'm quirkless. I obtained my power through other means." Tooru opened her mouth, wanting to question what he meant, only for Izuku to continue speaking. "But enough about that. I bet you're dying to become visible again. Let me take care of that real quick."

"Wait?! What are you-" Toru tried asking as Izuku suddenly leaned forwards, closing the distance between them. With unnatural speeds, he then placed his left hand on top of her head. At first, the girl felt nothing change other than the fact Izuku was starting to creep her out. Noticing this, the girl was about to resume asking her question only to feel a sudden flash of pain in her head, as if something was going to burst. The pain didn't last long though, but once it dissipated, blindness soon took its place. Scared out of her mind, she tried moving, only for her body to not respond. It was then that she felt something rush into her head. At first, she had no idea what it was, but after a few seconds of letting it sink into her head, she realized it was knowledge. She didn't know what information her brain was storing, but she could feel herself learning. Eventually, Izuku removed his hand from her head, restoring her vision and causing the girl to stagger back a bit.

Eyeing the boy with worried eyes, Tooru wanted answers. "W-w-what did you do to me?!"

"See for yourself." Summoning a large mirror out of nowhere, Izuku placed it in between the girl and himself. Although rightfully hesitant, Tooru eventually approached the object for a better view and was shocked at what she saw. Instead of the normal sight of floating cloths she was accustomed to, she was now looking at a light skinned girl with shoulder length black hair and aqua blue eyes. Wanting to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Tooru waved her left hand at the mirror and was surprised when her reflection matched her move. Having done that, Tooru decided to do one final test. Holding her hands in front of her face, she saw actual skin and it wasn't Izuku's.

"Y-you actually did it…" the girl stated in awe, trying her best to contain the tears of joy threatening to come flowing out of her eyes. To no longer be invisible...this was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"Told you it was possible," Izuku replied, a bright smile beaming on his face. Just seeing the girl happy with what he did made him happy in return. "Now, do me a favor and try to turn invisible again."

"Huh?"

"When we made the deal, part of it was that I'd give you the ability to turn invisible and visible whenever you want. I want you to try it. Just simply concentrate on that one task and you'll be golden."

"Alright…" Taking a deep breath in, the girl began concentrating on her body, trying to turn it back to its unseeable state. It was then that she noticed what sort of information was flowing through her brain when Izuku had his hand on her head. He gave her the knowledge on how to control her abilities. With this, she had no trouble making her body unseeable before switching her visibility back on. "This is amazing!"

"That's not all I gave you." Summoning a ball, Izuku prepared to toss it at the confused girl. "Block this."

Throwing the ball lightly, Izuku watched as the girl cowered at the prospect of the ball hitting her, only for her to marvel at the clear force-field she created, preventing the ball from making contact with her. "You gave me the power to make force-fields?"

"Yeah. I did say I'd help you stand out-" Izuku began telling her, only to be interrupted by Tooru nearly tackling him into a hug, joyfully sobbing into his chest.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"No problem," Izuku said, giving her a friendly pat on the back as she continued to ball her eyes out.

0000

After Tooru finished expressing her emotions, Izuku transported them back to the park. Realizing that it was becoming late, the two teens went their separate ways, but not without exchanging contact information upon Tooru's request. Her reasoning was because she wanted to get to know the boy better after he managed to solve her biggest insecurity. Promising her that the two could hang out in a few days and that he'll reveal everything about his powers to her then, Izuku began making his way to his next destination. Though they haven't realized it themselves, his second future prophet was waiting for him.

0000

For as long as he could remember, Hitoshi Shinso wanted to be a hero. It was what his heart desires. Despite his standoffish nature, the boy has the potential to do great things, determination flowing through his body. His primary reasoning for wanting to be a hero was just like Toru's: he simply wanted to do the right thing. His secondary reasoning on the other hand differed from the invisible quirked girl's goal: he wanted his hero identity to serve as proof, proof that anyone can be a hero no matter their quirk.

Compared to the current top heroes such as All Might and Endeavor, Hitoshi's quirk lacked the 'heroic feel' the others had. His quirk was known as brainwash, giving him the ability to control anyone who verbally responds to him for a short period of time. Despite the immense power the quirk held, he was often pushed to the side by his peers, them believing his quirk to be better suited for a villain.

Their narrow thinking pissed off Hitoshi to no end. So what if his quirk allowed him to manipulate others? It didn't make him a bad guy himself. His quirk could be used to disarm villains without having to fight them, potentially saving more lives than an all out brawl would. Sure it wouldn't be done in an 'epic' manner, but results are results, especially when it comes to the amount of people that could be saved. Sadly, society didn't seem to care for such statistics, choosing to favor those with destructive quirks over utility based ones. He hated how society viewed quirks and it was because of this hate he desires to attend U.A Academy and become a better hero than his peers. Unfortunately, he was facing a road bump known as the entrance exam. While Hitoshi was more than confident in his ability to pass the intellectual portion of U.A's exam, the physical part was giving him immense trouble. He knew the physical portion had the test takers destroying as many robots as they could. With a quirk which only affected humans, he'd be lucky to score even a single point. He honestly believed the test to be unfair in this regard. Yes, he understood heroes needed to be able to physically defend themselves, but brute strength wasn't all there was to being a hero…

"You see it too, right?"

"Hm?" It was sunset and Hitoshi was taking a quick stroll around his neighborhood, taking a break from all the studying he did. Wandering around aimlessly, the boy didn't expect to encounter Izuku near an alleyway, a stranger turned friend who would help him overcome his biggest roadblock thus far…

"The hidden corruption plaguing society. Others don't, but we do. We're the only ones who can…"

"Bye." Though he couldn't help but agree with Izuku, the boy decided to ditch him, believing Izuku to simply be another ranting lunatic. Oh how wrong he was…

"I know who you are...Hitoshi Shinso. I know it's your dream to get into U.A and how you desire to prove you can be an accomplished hero with your quirk. I also know what your quirk is and let me say, the possibilities it holds are endless."

Hitoshi stopped walking, turning his attention back towards the boy. How on Earth did he know these things about him?

"Brainwash, the ability to control people who respond to your voice… you'd be the king at navigating hostage situations. You could calm down riots, tell villains to lock themselves up, and even turn the villains against one another. Your quirk...it's amazing, but it's a shame U.A doesn't think so. Their tests are designed for those with physical power, something your quirk lacks, so even with all you can do, you'll be fighting a battle you can't win."

At this point, Hitoshi was staring at Izuku with wide eyes. This stranger knew way too much about him. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Izuku and I'm here to help you achieve your dream."

"Help? How the hell can you help?" Hitoshi asked, eying the boy suspiciously. Izuku was starting to scare him a bit. It didn't help the boy was seemingly immune to his quirk, Hitoshi trying to mind control him as he responded.

"As we both know, your brainwash quirk won't be enough to get you into U.A, but what if I gave you the tools needed to succeed?"

"And what kind of tools are we talking about?"

"An additional power, one with offensive and defensive capabilities…"

"I've met some weird people in my life and you have got to be the strangest by far," Hitoshi told him. "Powers can't be given, that's not how it works."

"Is it really?" Izuku asked. Right before the boy could reply, Izuku closed the distance between them and placed his hand on the other boy's face. Upon this happening, Hitoshi prepared to step away from this seemingly crazy boy, only for a flash of pain to enter his head, him going blind a second later as his brain began processing something. Izuku smiled as his plan seemed to be working. Compared with the social Toru, Hitoshi wouldn't give him the time of day if he made him an offer. No, this time he'll give his prophet the powers and take things from there. He could always remove them if needed.

Eventually, Izuku removed his hand from Hitoshi's face, watching in amusement as he took a few steps back, wondering what on Earth just happened. "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you what you needed to pass U.A's exam," Izuku replied before telekinetically moving a trash can lid into his arms. Grabbing it, he then held it out to Hitoshi. "Try moving this to you using your mind."

Hitoshi honestly wanted to bolt at the moment, whatever Izuku did scaring him, but upon looking at the lid, he began to feel his brain work, repeating the information the boy had transferred to him. Holding out his right arm, Hitoshi began to will the lid to come to him, surprised to see a purple aura envelop it before it floated into his hands.

"Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind," Izuku stated as Hitoshi looked at his hands, confused at his new power. "It requires a strong mind, something you have. I thought it would balance nicely with your brainwashing quirk. Now you got something you can use to pass the exam."

"..." Hitoshi simply looked at the boy, unable to say anything. How the heck was Izuku able to give him telekinesis? Why did the boy know so much about him? In the end, he only found the strength to ask one question. "I don't know you...so why did you give me these powers? Why did you help me?"

"I did it because I believe you can become one the greatest heroes to ever exist," Izuku replied, shocking him. Hearing someone actually say he could be a hero wasn't something he was used to experiencing. "No biased test should tell you otherwise. The powers are yours to keep as long as you keep chasing your dream."

"...You never really answered my question...who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? That's a question I'll have to officially answer another time. For now, all you need to know is that I'm simply someone trying to combat the demons of society...


	3. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to another chapter of Ashes. Before we begin, I just want to let everyone know that the reason updates have been slow is because I not only have a summer job, but I am also writing a book. I'll let you know when it comes out. As such, updates will be a bit slow. But anyways, thanks to those who've favorited/followed/and reviewed and I hope you enjoy :-)
> 
> PS: Don't forget to let me know if Izuku should date someone in this story or if he should ride solo.

"I'm glad to see you were able to make it today," Izuku said to both Hitoshi and Tooru in his demiplane. After having granted them their new power and gaining their contact information, the boy asked them to meet him at the park where he first met Tooru "I bet you have a lot of questions, but before we get into any of that, let me introduce you to each other. Hagakure, the boy next to you is Hitoshi Shinso. Shinso, this is Hagakure. Hopefully you'll get along."

Tooru glanced at the other male, trying to get a feel for him. Other than the fact it looked like he never slept, he seemed decent enough. "Hi. Did Izuku give you another quirk too?"

Hitoshi nodded. "Yeah. He gave me telekinesis. You?"

"Force field generation," the girl cheerfully answered before creating a small barrier between them, dispelling it a second later. She then quickly turned invisible and back, showing off her other power. "I can also turn invisible and back at will. Before, my quirk made me invisible all the time."

"That must have been rough." The boy had no issues sympathising with her. His quirk did complicate his life sometimes, but at least he could control when and where he'd use his powers. Not being able to be seen at all times must have been torturous to live with…

"Yeah, it sucked, but I made due with what I had. Did your quirk ever give you trouble?"

"Yeah. My quirk's 'brainwash.' If someone replies to me, I can mind control them. It made me a target for bullies...saying it was a villain's quirk and stuff…"

"Sorry you had to go through that. If it makes you feel better, I don't think your quirk is evil at all. You're not a villain, so what makes your quirk villainous?"

"Thanks…"

As they were talking, Izuku smiled. It was good to see the two people he helped get along. Truth be told, he turned off most parts of his cosmic awareness to respect his friend's privacy. The only things he still continued to monitor were the physical well being of his friends and mother. He also occasionally used it to search for more possible disciples, managing to actually find one he missed earlier. The fact his cosmic awareness often overloaded his mind made him miss important details at times…

"Glad to see you two are bonding already," Izuku said, verbalizing his thoughts. "So...who wants to go first?"

Knowing exactly what he meant, the other two teens stood silent, wondering what they should ask first. Eventually, Hitoshi decided to speak.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well…I've already told you my first name, but my full name's Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said, formally introducing himself.

'Izuku Midoriya…' Tooru mentally repeated to herself, wondering where she heard that name before. It then hit her, the reason he looked so familiar was because she had seen all those lost child posters with his name and picture. "Hey! You're that kid from those posters!"

Hitoshi shot her a confused glance. "What posters?"

"There's a lot of 'lost child' fliers with his face around my neighborhood," Tooru replied before looking at the boy in question. "It looks like whomever set up those are really worried about you, so why'd you leave them?"

At this point, Izuku inhaled and exhaled sharply. He knew he would eventually need to tell them his story, but it didn't make it any easier…

"...Because...I tried to kill myself…"

Immediately, Tooru and Hitoshi's blood froze. This was a major bombshell being dropped onto them. Neither knew how to continue the conversation, but thankfully, Izuku kept things flowing.

"I didn't expect to still be alive. The reason I did what I did was because of the relentless bullying I experienced. Until recently, I was quirkless. My main tormentor was my childhood...friend named Katsuki Bakugo." Izuku hardly hid the venom in his voice when he said the word 'friend.' "When my diagnosis came out, everyone tossed me aside. I became target practice for the other kids and the adults never did anything to help me. The only two who cared were my parents, but my dad couldn't do anything since he works overseas while no one would listen to a quirkless boy's mother, especially when her quirk was extremely weak."

Hitoshi curled his fists in anger, knowing exactly what the boy had went through. The only difference between them was that Izuku had no way to defend himself. At least his quirk made quick work of his bullies. Meanwhile, tears were flowing down Tooru's eyes. The fact he had to live like this everyday was heartbreaking to her. How could people be so cruel?

"For awhile, I just moved on with my life. My dream was to be the greatest hero alive and I was determined to see this through. The problem was, I was beaten down so much, all the misery eventually caught up to me. I began getting depressed, wondering why I was even continuing to pursue my dream, why I was continuing to live. It's clear society treats the quirkless like pests. My breaking point was three days ago. My class was having that discussion about high school selection every school has and it was revealed that Bakugo was applying to U.A. His quirk allowed him to make explosions by igniting his sweat, so he'd have no problems with passing the exam."

"There's no way U.A would accept him though," Hitoshi bitterly declared. "They'd just have to look at his records."

"What records?" Izuku asked. "He never got punished for anything he did. I'm quirkless, remember? He's the school's star student, he's going to be the first one to ever make it to U.A from there." Tooru gasped in horror before Izuku continued his story. "Well, I was applying too, something the teacher thought was a good idea to report. Of course, I got mocked for it, but Bakugo decided to take it to another level. After class, he said exactly the following, 'You know, if you really want to be a hero, you should just go jump off a building and hope you get a quirk in your next life.'"

"That's...I have no words…" Tooru choked out, already crying at this point.

"It doesn't end there. While walking home, I was attacked by a villain and saved by All Might. At that point, I was desperate and I wanted someone to believe in me. I was hoping the man who constantly tells the public that anyone can be a hero. In the end, those ended up being empty words as he told me it was impossible to be a hero without a quirk. That ended up being the final straw. All Might was my idol and hearing that made me recall what Bakugo had said. That night, I made my way onto the top of a building and took that swan dive he desperately wanted me to."

"But you're still alive...is that when your quirk came in and saved you?" Hitoshi asked, only for Izuku to shake his head.

"No, I lived and died quirkless."

Tooru glanced at him in confusion as tears continued flying out of her eyes. "I-if you died, how are you here now?"

"I was reborn."

"R-reborn?"

"...I'm not going to go into detail about it, because you wouldn't understand. It's not me calling you guys dumb, but there's a lot out there in the universe, stuff which humanity willl never understand. The simplest way I can explain it is that in this universe, powerful beings called cosmic entities exist. When I died, on contacted me, brought me back to life, and granted me immense power."

"...How powerful are we talking about?" Tooru asked curiously.

"Powerful enough to destroy the universe if I wanted to. Reality, time, space, life, I have control over all of that. "

Hitoshi and Tooru's eyes widened. What Izuku told them was hard to imagine, but explained how he could casually grant them new powers and create mini universes like the pocket dimension they were in at them moment.

"But wait, why didn't you go back to your mother?" Hitoshi questioned. "She cared about you, right?"

"She did, but when I died, I learnt some stuff. This world is corrupted beyond its very core. With the power I have now, I can fix it, but doing so requires me to leave the picture. Once I fix the world, I'll return to her."

"Can't you do so immediately with a wave of your hand?" Tooru asked.

Izuku shook his head. "Violates too many cosmic laws. I can however help others destroy the corruption. Fake heroes are plaguing the world, and to combat them, I need true heroes. That's why I helped you two. You both know there's more to being a hero than flashy quirks. The quirks I gave you, while helpful, aren't flashy. They're just there to give you a small push. I want you guys to be the best heroes you can be, even if the rest of the world says you can't."

Not wasting anymore time, Tooru tackled Izuku into a hug, sobbing in his chest. "I'm sorry...so so sorry that you had to go through that. I-I promise that I'll become the hero you believe I can become."

"So will I," Hitoshi declared, shooting Izuku a determined glance. "I know what it's like to be pushed down by society; to be told that I'll never amount to anything. I swear, I'll become a hero to prove that people like us can become heroes themselves."

Izuku smiled warmly at hearing their convictions. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." Separating himself from Toru, he continued to speak. "Speaking of which, you guys will need to get better control of you powers before you take the entrance exam at U.A. I gave you the bare minimum of knowledge of your powers so you don't accidentally hurt anyone, but you'll need to learn how to master them yourselves. The struggle is a part of the journey to succession after all. Hagakure, we'll be meeting three times a week so I can help you with your force fields. Shinso, we'll be meeting five times a week."

"Wait, why do I have to meet you more?"

"Because you need physical training," Izuku replied. "You don't know how to fight hand to hand, and that's something a hero needs to learn. There'll be times where your quirk won't work against a villain. When that happens, you'll need to know how to defend yourself. Tooru's taken up karate, so she's fine there."

"Alright, I understand."

"Good." Izuku smiled. He was glad to have chosen these two. Their caring natures and determination were what the world needed, even if Hitoshi could be a little more expressive. Waving his hand, he opened up a portal back to the park. "We'll start tomorrow, where another member will be joining us. Thanks for listening to my story..."

"After all that you have done and are doing for us, it's the least I could do," Tooru replied. "Oh, and call me Tooru At this point, we're besties now. That goes for you too Shinso."

Shinso nodded "Then call me Hitoshi…"

Watching the two leave, Izuku couldn't help but smile again. He's practically a broken record at this point, but those two are good people. It sucked he couldn't tell them more about the Phoenix Force, but like he said, humanity wouldn't understand.

Closing the portal, he then opened another one, this time near a small library. It was time to snag his third prophet...

0000

Compared to the lives of Tooru and Hitoshi, Denki Kaminari has it easy. He has loving parents, a comfortable financial situation, and a powerful quirk. While he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, his easygoing nature made it impossible for people to dislike him, although he often annoyed the girls in his class with his flirtatious nature.

The only issue in his life was controlling his quirk, 'electrification.' With his quirk, he has the ability to fire off up to 1.3 million volts of electricity, a very powerful attack. The problem is, he had no control where the electricity fired off as it shocked everything surrounding him, making it useful only when he was alone. It also fried his brain, making him barley functional whenever he used it for anything. As such, it was good as a one time nuke, but a very situational one.

Like everyone else his age, he desires to be a hero. His reason was simple, he wanted to help people. He had no particular reason as to why he desired to do so, just that he simply thought it was the right thing to do. He was in possession of power, power he could use to save lives. Of course, he needed to learn how to control it better, but that's why he was aiming for U.A. If any place could teach him how to do so, it'll be the best hero school in Japan.

Knowing the practical exam required participants to destroy robots, he wasn't too worried about it seeing the strength of his quirk. What really scared him was the written portion. As mentioned before, Denki wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He wasn't stupid, but he lacked the discipline necessary to pay attention in anything that didn't interest him, resulting in some mediocre grades. The only class he dominated in was literature as this was a secret passion of his. Everything else made him want to pass out.

Unfortunately, knowledge of literature wasn't going to help him on the exam. It were the subjects he found boring such as math and science that were going to be there. It was because of this that the boy camped out in the library after school everyday to crack open a few books and study his butt off for the exam he'll need to take in ten months. He was honestly expecting to just cram as much knowledge as he could alone during this time, but he ended up meeting someone who not only aided him with his studies, but taught him how to use his quirk in a safer and more efficient manner.

The day began like any other, with Denki going off to school and nearly passing out due to boredom. When the final bell rang, he made his way to his local library were he would torture himself for another few hours learning stuff he'll never use in life. Whipping out some notebooks from his bag, he began writing down some notes, losing track of time. He didn't notice that a boy had sat down next to him, glancing at the textbook he was using.

"'U.A practice test? You're aiming to be a hero?'" The boy asked him. Looking up, Denki turned to face the boy who had spoken to him, coming face to face with Izuku Midoryia.

Not sensing any hostility, Denki shot him a smile. "Hell yeah I am."

"Cool. Any particular reason why?"

"Nah. I just wanna help people."

"That's a good reason to become a hero," Izuku said truthfully.

"Heh, thanks. Are you aiming to be a hero as well?"

"Not really. I have two friends who are. Mind if I ask you a question."

Not seeing any problem with this, Denki flashed him a thumbs up. "Ask away."

"What's your quirk?" Of course, Izuku knew what it was, but in this context, letting the boy know he already knew would simply be weird. Unlike Toru and Hitoshi, he had no power to offer Denki, just training.

"I call it 'electrification,'" Denki replied. "I can shoot out 1.3 million volts of electricity from my body."

"Wow, that's amazing," Izuku said, eyes sparkling. "1.3 million volts…that amount of electricity could even bring All Might down in an instant!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It only takes 120 volts to kill a normal person. Your quirk multiplies that by over ten thousand!"

"Haha, thanks. I'm glad someone else thinks my quirk is cool. Only problem with it is that it fries my brain and I have no control where all the discharged electricity goes."

"That is a problem…" Izuku admitted. "Wait, you said your Brain fries up, right?"

Confused as to what Izuku was thinking about, Denki nodded.

"That's probably because you're using your brain as an outlet for your power. Have you ever tried shooting it out of your hands?"

"No…"

"I think that might solve your problems. If you use your hands, you can direct where the lighting is aimed at and you won't burn out your brain. Your hands might get singed, but since you haven't destroyed your brain yet, that won't be a problem. You might not know it, but you have a healing factor as well."

Denki looked at Izuku as if he were a genius. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before. The point of him having a healing factor was news as well, but it explained so much. "Wow, can't believe I haven't thought of that myself. Thank you so much! The practical just became a piece of cake."

"You might wanna train though," Izuku admitted. "You're changing up your fighting style. You should make sure you know what you're doing before you take the exam."

Denki scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah, you're right."

"If you want, I can help you," Izuku offered. "I may not look like it, but I'm an expert on quirks. I'm actually helping my friends with controlling their own. I can also help you with the written portion of the exam as well. I'm pretty good with academics."

"You'd be willing to do that?" Denki asked him. "Holy shit, thanks so much! I thought I'd be a goner. Seriously, if you can help me with my quirk and the written exam, I'll owe you big time."

"No problem. If you really want to pay me back, become the greatest hero you can be. You have a lot of power, I'd argue you're one of the most powerful people on the planet, and you have a good heart. You're going to be a great hero."

"I won't disappoint you."

As they exchanged contact information, Izuku couldn't help but smirk. His third prophet has been secured…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: This chapter's a bit shorter than usual due to it mainly being filler. Now, the reason I chose Denki is because not only do I love the dude, but his true power is often downplayed. Like Izuku said in this story, it only takes 120 volts to kill a regualr human. In the MHA world, while some have superhuman endurance, there's no way anyone should survive being shocked by Denki, especially those who don't have any superhuman physical traits. Them surviving is just an example of anime logic XD. In thjs story, I want to explore how dangerous Denki can be and give him the justice he deserves. Also, notice how Izuku didn't give him a buff? It's because of the reasons listed above and the fact he wants people from both sides of the quirk hierarchy on his side. It's to show how the two can coexist and become heroes together. On a side note, I'm thinking about making a story where Izuku is the son of Loki, is the brother of Hela, and recieves Stormbreaker. Would that interest you?


End file.
